


To Be of Use

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Objectfication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coward deserves a little relaxation tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be of Use

Coward deserves a little relaxation tonight. Things have been more than busy, what with the current Yard scandals and setting things up to fall into place once Holmes is involved.

So it's not beyond the pale that he should give himself a little time to just .... breathe.

He settles in front of the fireplace, book in hand and wine on the table, feet propped up; comfortable.

For a moment. For two, three, a long stretch of time. And then there's a slight shift, a tremor that shudders its way up his legs.

He frowns. Clicks his tongue in irritation, and the warm back beneath his heels subsides, head dipped low, shoulders set.

"Good boy," Coward murmurs, and turns the page.


End file.
